1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to thermal balance circuits, and particularly to a multiphase thermal balance conversion circuit.
2. Description of Related Art
In a multiphase power supply, a plurality of voltage conversion return circuits are used to convert voltage. The plurality of voltage conversion return circuits may not meet requirements because of the dissipating heat caused by a change of external environment or circuit layout of a printed circuit board. The one or more voltage conversion return circuits can overheat and damage the elements of the voltage conversion return circuits. Therefore, a multiphase power that can overcome the described limitations is needed.